


Obstination

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-09
Updated: 2005-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic pour 30_baisers, thème : Le bruit des vagues. UA moderne, mais où les personnages conservent leurs pouvoirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obstination

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Je vous appellerai lorsqu'ils seront à moi.  
>  **Thème :** 29 - Le bruit des vagues.  
>  Univers Alternatif! Mais mes deux mamours ont toujours leurs pouvoirs! Eh oui...

Greed entra dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes à la porte, le temps de contempler son danger public préféré qui, allongé sur le lit, lisait un roman dont le titre laissait présager crimes et meurtres en série.

\- Bon, on y va!  
\- Où ça? demanda Kimblee sans relever la tête.  
\- Ballade sur la plage, nous deux, et rien que nous deux!!!  
\- Et pourquoi cette envie soudaine?  
\- Comme ça, je le veux, c'est tout.  
\- Ben pour la crise de romantisme aigu tu repasseras s'il te plaît.  
\- Le soleil…  
\- Il va pleuvoir cet après-midi.  
\- Alors dépêche toi de te lever!  
\- Non. Je lis.

Greed soupira.

\- Tu liras plus tard!  
\- On se baladera plus tard.  
\- Je veux maintenant et tout de suite.  
\- Et moi je veux lire et tu me déranges.  
\- Kimblee…

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans son livre, n'entendant absolument plus rien de ce que pouvait dire l'homonculus.  
Après avoir tenté sans succès menace et supplication, ce dernier se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ferma les rideaux, empêchant le soleil, seule source de lumière, de pénètrer dans la pièce.  
Le livre fut refermé dans un claquement sec.

\- Ouvre ce rideau, Greed.  
\- Non.  
\- Tout de suite.  
\- Non.  
\- Tu me cherches?  
\- Oui.  
\- Saloperie.  
\- Merci.

Et Kimblee devinait le grand sourire, malgré l'obscurité, il le devinait très bien.  
On entendit un soupir, qui aurait tout aussi bien pu venir de l'homonculus que de l'alchimiste.  
Et la lampe de chevet fut allumée.

\- Tricheur, souffla Greed.  
\- Possible.

Kimblee rouvrit son livre. Greed secoua la tête et vint s'allonger à côté de lui, passant son bras autour de lui.

\- Je veux, chuchota-t-il, je veux aller entendre le bruit des vagues.  
\- Rien ne t'en empêche. Mais toi tu m'empêche de lire.  
\- Possible.  
\- Tu m'agaces.

Une fois de plus, claquement sec du roman policier. Kimblee enleva le bras autour de sa taille et se tourna face à Greed.

\- Et tu sais ce qui se passe quand on m'agace, "mon ange".

L'homonculus fut plus rapide. Il commençait à bien le connaître, son alchimiste…

\- Et merde…, grogna Kimblee lorsque ses deux poignets se retrouvèrent dans une des mains de Greed.  
\- Je vais finir par pouvoir l'entendre, je crois bien.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Le bruit des vagues.

Et Greed quitta la pièce, tirant son alchimiste derrière lui. Alchimiste à l'air indifférent mais en pleine réflexion : était-il agacé , amusé, énervé, curieux?  
Mais ils n'entendirent pas le bruit des vagues ce jour là. A peine furent-ils sortis sur la terrasse, à peine Greed attirait-il Kimblee pour un baiser, à peine s'apprêtaient-ils à se diriger vers la petite plage non loin de leur maison, qu'un grand orage éclata.

\- Je te l'avais dit.

L'homonculus resta silencieux un certain temps. Puis il sourit et haussa les épaules.  
L'humain, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, sourit également.

 

* * *

 

Quelques heures plus tard…

\- Kimblee?"

L'humain releva la tête. Il était désormais dans le lit et avait reprit son livre depuis peu.

\- Quoi?  
\- Il fait beau. Je veux entendre le bruit des vagues.

**FIN.**


End file.
